Why X was built
by mariannesinger16
Summary: I am addicted to writing Fanfictions for this game! The boys find themselves fighting eight Mavericks again, and X meets a young Reploid who he'll never forget as long as he lives. Well, I guess robots are immortal but still! (The original name for this was MegaMan X11, but I decided to change it.)
1. Chapter 1

Mother's p.o.v.

You might know my daughter, Marianne. She'd been missing for a month, and all we'd been able to find was her phone. I remember the words she said on the phone so clearly... She was going to a place I couldn't follow. I knew what that meant, she committed suicide.

I knew that's what she did, but I tried to deny it and begged my new boy friend to help me find her. Now all I have to remind me of her is our dog, Rush, and her old Mega Man games.

I went to the grocery store one day and was shocked to see on the shelves, a game called Mega Man X11. I don't remember if I ever got it for Marianne, but I decided to buy it anyway, as I knew Marianne would've wanted it if she were alive.

I didn't play it. I just looked at the cover. I remember Marianne used to tell me about these boys. I think I know their names... X, Zero, and Axl, I think? She always kept telling me how cute they are. And yeah, I guess they're cute. She also told me her favorite was Axl. Um, wasn't he the black and red one?

To my shock, on the cover also was a girl robot that looked like Marianne. Maybe she was a character she never told me about. I sighed and put it down. I was hoping her soul was at peace.

Zero's p.o.v.

"Why did I agree to let Marianne live with us?" I moaned. "This is the worst month of my entire life...!"

"You're enjoying this less than the time we had to fight?"

"Hey, at least that was fun!"

X seemed physically hurt by my words. "Well, she did help us out a lot, even if she can be a bit of a bitch. I thank the girls for keeping her company most of the time."

Someone knocked at the door as if they were in a boxing match.

"LET ME IN! FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK LET ME IN!"

"Axl?" I opened to door for him to fall in. "What-"

"SHUT THE DOOR, SHUT THE DOOR! WE LEFT HER DIMENSION! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"What is wrong with you!?"

A dog rushed in. In just one glance, we knew who it was.

"You...!"

"BARK BARK BARK!"

Marianne's p.o.v.

"Y-you think so?" Layer asked.

"Yeah, totally! Don't worry, my woman, I'll help you out with this!" I said enthusiasticly.

She smiled and took my hands. "Thank you so much. What advice can you give me to start?"

"Well... don't ever show him your eyes. Or your irisis..."

"Why? What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Umm..." My communicator beeped. "Marianne to ba-"

"Send help," X whispered.

"X? What the hell's going on!?"

"There's a monster in here that's hunting us."

"BARK BARK BARK!"

"OH SHIT IT FOUND US!"

"Did you let a dog in there?"

"ABANDON SHIP!" Axl scrieched. "ABANDON THE FUCKING SHIP! YOUNG PROTOTYPES FIRST!"

I sighed. "It looks like the boys have let a dog in. Come on, let's go help 'em."

X's p.o.v.

We'd finally lost the thing. We were hiding in small cave with enough room for another person. I was clinging to Zero, terrified.

"We left her Dimension...! We left her pet demon...! But it's followed us all the way here...!"

He patted my back.

"But how did it get here? Did it follow us?"

"I don't know. But it probably came for Marianne."

"BARK BARK BARK!"

"Oh sh-" Taking a step backward, we fell into a crevice.

Mother's p.o.v.

"Rush! Rush!" I searched the entire house, plus the backyard, and I couldn't find my dog. "Well, fine. You can feed yourself."

Angry, I marched back into the house and picked up the cartridge for MMX11. I decided to see why my daughter loved these games so much and popped it into her old WiiU. There wasn't an intro or anything, it just showed the boys on the cover in a cave. I'm glad their textboxes had their names, otherwise I'd just be calling them the colors they are.

X's text box popped up.

"Ow... I hit my head on something."

"Yeah, my head!" Zero snapped.

"Can you hear me, boys!?"

"Alia! Yeah, we can hear you."

"Where are you boys? We've looked all over for you!"

"We were hiding from the demon when we fell in this ditch. We would climb back out, but it looks like there are Mavericks in here."

"You're not serious!?"

"Yeah, there's one behind each of these wormholes."

I was shown a close-up of the wormholes. Above them was a picture of a robotic animal.

"Does this seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah. And according to this sign, only one of us can enter at a time."

"You three play rock-paper-scissors or something to decide. Just hurry up, okay?"

I was then put in a character select. I looked at the black one which the game called 'Axl.' I remembered he was Marianne's favorite character, and chose not to play as him. I selected one of the other two at random. When he appeared on screen, I saw I chose the blue one, X.

The name of the 'Maverick' popped up as he appeared: "Stein Kong."

I moved him forward, and damn this game was hard! Enemies were spawning out everywhere, and you had such a small health bar. I guess it wasn't too bad, this was the beginning of the game. But as hard and unforgiving as it was, it was adicting. I could see how my daughter loved it so.

I picked up two little tanks, one of which was shaped like a heart, and a jingle followed each time. One time, my health bar increased.

About halfway through, another textbox popped up.

"Zero to X, are you there?"

"I here ya."

"Have you found the Maverick yet?"

"No, I'm still looking."

"Have you found anything else out in there?"

"No, why?"

"Because for the past nine years now, there's always been either an 'anonymous Reploid' or cheeky and/or sexy woman out trying to kill us. So is there anything down there that would interest us?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Stuff like this is in the ordinary?" I cried.

X's textbox popped up. "Did you just say something, Alia?"

"No. Why?"

"I uh, thought I heard something."

I came across a door and went inside. A cutscene with animated drawings triggered.

"You're Stein Kong, right? You've gone Maverick. I'm here to disassemble you."

"You must be Maverick Hunter X. Are you here for the Reploid I'm guarding?"

"What Reploid?"

"Go ahead and try to take him from me. Even if you do succeed, nothing will prevent what's coming to this world. But I won't be defeated so easily!"

Stein Kong was pretty simple; his pattern was that he would throw barrels at you. You could dash and jump at the same time to shoot him in the head, or you could shoot the barrels and destroy them.

He also sometimes punched the ground, which would make X hit the ground, leaving him open for the punch that followed. I only had an inch of health left when I took him out. After the fight, X's text box popped up.

"Now to see that Reploid."

An Anime cut scene triggered.

X's p.o.v.

I found a sleep pod which contained the Reploid. I whiped the moss off of it.

"'20XX.' This was from a thousand years ago?" I opened it up and gasped.

"Marianne to X, what Reploid was he guarding?"

"It's... it's... me!"

Author's note: I had this idea after I wrote 'Brothers by Code.' I was inspired by my own story, ha ha. Well, I am working up a plot as I go. I have the first two chapters planned out, everything else I'm going to have to work with. Also, on 'Brothers by Code' there was a review saying this might explain why Axl mysteriously vanished. I don't know what you mean by that. Anything past the first third of the Zero series is unknown to me. Is Axl not cannon in any Mega Man game past X8? Well if so, don't worry, I have a theory. ;) See ya guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

X's p.o.v.

In the sleeping pod was a small Reploid that resembled me, only a few years younger. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, cringing. When he saw me he gasped and jumped backwards, holding up a Buster.

"Hey," I said, "take it easy, calm down!"

He trembled slightly.

"Wh-what happened to me...!?"

"You just got deactivated." I took a step forward. "Relax, everything's okay now."

"D-don't come any closer!"

I put my arms up.

"I don't want to hurt you, kid."

The boy seemed angered by my words. He slided under the pod and shot me in the shoulder. I grasped it as I fell to my knees, moaning in pain.

He glared at me and said, "I'm not a kid." and left.

I remained on the ground in utter shock and pain. What the hell had just happened!?

"Zero to X, did you find what was in there!?"

"Yeah," I moaned, "but I don't know what exactly it was."

Classic's p.o.v.

I didn't know where the heck I was. I was beginning to think I probably should've stayed with that robot. But I didn't care about that very much, something else was on my mind.

"You've been replaced, Mega Man."

Those were the last words I heard before I was deactivated. I was trying to remember who has said that to me. The voice was cold and deep, and it sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

My thoughts were interrupted when a robot the size of one of the trees popped in front of me.

"Uhh, hi?"

I jumped back before its punch hit me.

I tried shooting it, but it seemed unfased by it. Before it could stomp on me, the robot from earlier jumped in front of me and shot it down. He then turned to face me. I was a bit intimidated by his expression.

"This place is dangerous," he said as he picked me up. "I'm getting you out of here!"

Heaven knows I'm not going to fight against a guy who seemed way stronger than me, so I let him haul me out of the area. He tossed me into what I assumed was a weird looking trampaline. I was wrong, it was a portal.

I opened my eyes to see a scarred face.

"Whoa! X, did you shrink!?"

The robot jumped in after me.

"I'm back," he said. "And I brought company."

I kicked the other robot in the face and landed on my feet, holding up my Buster.

"Hey," another said, "take it easy. X, where did you find this Reploid?"

I blinked. "Reploid?"

"I found him in a sleep pod. I think he just woke up from deactivation."

"Hey," I said, "wh-who are you Robots?"

"WHAT. THE FUCK...!" The blue robot blasted a hole in the wall. "IS A ROBOT!?"

"Robots are what we used to be called," the red one said.

"... Oh."

The blond ponytailed man looked down at me. "We're Reploids, we haven't been called 'robots' in ages."

"Marianne to Hunters, are you there!?"

The black and red one seemed a bit excited.

"Hey there, Marianne! We're kinda busy fighting off Mavericks at the moment, could you call me back-"

"More Mavericks? This was supposed to be your day off!"

"Yeah... How long will this last?"

"Shut up, X," the girl said dully. "Alia filled me in on your situation. How're you holding up against the Mavericks?"

"I just defeated one, but now we've found a mini me. What's your name, kid?"

I was a bit annoyed at being called a kid, but I decided not to pick a fight with a guy whose Buster was stronger than mine.

"Mega Man."

They seemed shocked by my words.

"That's my name. I'm Mega Man X."

"Wait," the girl said. "I think I might know who this boy is!"

"How?"

"I've been controlling you boys as fictional video game characters for years, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Anyways... A few years before the first game for you three came out, well, I guess a thousand years in your time, there was actually another series of a robot the same color and name as X. Only he was a few feet shorter, and didn't have any armor to collect. The people in my Universe call him Classic Mega Man."

"Huh. That's craz- Huh!? Where'd he go!?"

I was already on top of the ledge. I wasn't going to stay with those loonatics, that woman actually thought we were in a video game!

I stood still when I saw a dog in front of me. He growled slightly. I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Hey, puppy!" I said in a high pitched voice. "Hey, you precious puppy!"

He seemed to enjoy my massage quite a bit, as his tail bobbed back and forth like a bobby head.

"You wanna get the heck out of here with me? Come on, let's go!"

The dog somehow reminded me of Rush. But then again, I love all dogs equally, so I shook it off at the time.

Mother's p.o.v.

I felt my blood run dry. That was the name and voice of my daughter! And she had just broken the 'fourth wall.' I shook it off, thinking maybe they did that in all the games, and maybe another reason Marianne liked these games was because there was a character with her name.

Marianne's text box popped up.

"Let him go! You three need to focus on defeating the Mavericks! Alia and I will look for the kid!"

"Alright. Careful, he has a prety powerful Buster."

I was put in the character select again. Not wanting to choose Axl, as he reminded me of Marianne, I chose the red one, Zero.

When he appeared on screne, the Maverick's name popped up. 'Soldier Spider.'

As I was moving him forward, his text box popped up.

"Hey, Marianne, something just occured to me. If you're no longer controlling us from your Universe, then who is?"

"Probably someone else from my Universe. I'm surprised there's a new game out, maybe this is a rom hack. Damn they're lucky to be playing a new game involving you boys!"

"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or not."

I chose to ignore that, and continued on to Soldier Spider.

Zero was actually pretty fun to play. You couldn't shoot, but instead you could repeatedly slash robots with a saber. They were lightning fast, and I could only see the green light for a brief second. He was also faster than X, and he could jump higher plus do a double jump.

The only things about X that I prefered over Zero was that Zero couldn't dash. And no matter how many times you cut up a robot, it never did as much damage as a fully charged shot from X, which killed almost everything in one hit.

Eventually, I came across his door and another anime cut scene triggered.

"Soldier Spider. I'm sorry to say you've gone Maverick. Don't even bother forgiving me, I'm here to disassemble you."

"What? Are you here to interfere with our master's plan?"

"What're you talking about?"

"So you don't know. Good. Trust me, even if I miraculously die, there will be no hope for this world."

The was Soldier Spider played was almost identical to how the spider from Sigma1 played in MMX1. (I know how it played because Marianne kept rambling how hard it was) The only difference is that he never shot out any minny spiders.

It was kind of a bad idea playing this with Zero, because I had to get up close to fight with him, but every time I got too close to the spider he took damage. It took a while, and I was down to low health, but I eventually took him down. Zero's text box popped up.

"Child's play. But what was he talking about?"

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long. And yes, this is Classic Mega Man. And just so you know, I don't know too much about the classic series. I've seen a let's play up to the first third of Mega Man 8. So if I get anything wrong, I apologize. Also, I think I'm going to rename this fanfiction. So... wait for next chapter. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne's p.o.v.

I was running almost all over the town, and I couldn't find Mega Man or the dog that was chasing the boys.

"Damn it," I mumbled, "where are they?"

"Bark bark!"

"Huh?" That bark was so familiar... "Rush...? Rush!" I picked the dog next to my ankels up. "Oh, I missed you, puppy! I thought you were back in my Universe!"

"Oh, is this dog yours, miss?"

"Huh? Mega Man!"

"Hmm? How do you know my-"

I picked him up and gagged him.

"Layer! Alia! Pallete! I found the small robot!"

"Mmmfffmmmffmffmfff!"

Mother's p.o.v.

I was hesitant playing as Axl. But there was already a woman who reminded me of Marianne even more than he did in this game, so I decided to give him a go.

The Maverick's name popped up. 'Suicide Salmon.'

It was an under water stage with fish robots as enemies. There were also these weird clam enemies that would open up their shells and shoot perals at you. That caught me off guard at first.

And Axl was actually really fun to play. He could only shoot while standing still, and could shoot in all directions. He also had a unique ability like X and Zero; hovering. He had a second unique ability; he could transform into another robot at will; and he even had a storage for the copy chips so you could use any one any time you wanted.

Eventually, we got to Suicide Salmon and another anime cut scene triggered.

"Hey! Looks like I'm having sea food tonight!"

"Who the fuck are you? Are you a Maverick Hunter?"

"You bet I am! Now you'd better give me a good fight, or I won't ever forgive you."

"Tell me... Do you know of a project called the Mega Project?"

"Huh? No. What does that have to do with anything? Is that something I should know about?"

"Heh heh. Didn't you come here for a fight?"

So the fight started. Suicide Salamon was pretty simple. His only moves were that he would sometimes use his tail as a whip, and he would also try to bite you with his large fangs.

Both were pretty hard to dodge, actually. It took me nearly thirty minutes, and Axl was down to one pelet of HP. By the end of the fight, his text box popped up.

"Why is the room spinning...?"

X's p.o.v.

"AXL!" He was on the ground with a bump over his left eye, twitching and moaning. "AXL!" I slapped him across the face. "Stay with me!" Slap. "Axl!" Slap. "Wake up, or Marianne'll kill me!" Slap.

"I uh, don't think that'll help, X."

"Boys!" Marianne called through the comunicator. "I found Classic Mega Man!"

"You did? Great!"

"SOMEBODY FREAKIN' HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"But... what am I supposed to do with him now?"

"You could let me go."

"Hmm... Well, for starters you could ask him who deactivated him, or why he was being guarded by a Maverick."

"I don't-"

"Good idea. You three take care of the Mavericks, okay?"

"Alright. We'll meet up with you soon." I hung up. "I'll keep an eye on Axl, you take on the next Maverick."

"K, I'll be right back."

After he left, I looked up towards the cave ceiling in thought. Why was that, err, 'robot' a mini version of myself? Who built him? I thought maybe I should've been interrogating him instead of Marianne.

I held the hole in my chest, which didn't hurt anymore.

There was something about that 'robot' Mega Man's shot that made me feel... a bit nostalgic and proud. I thought it was because you don't usually see small Reploids anymore, and not all Reploids (that aren't Mavericks, that is) are strong enough to put a hole in my armor. But, it felt more than just pride in someone else, it felt... more than that... Like he meant something to me.

Axl moaned and reached towards the ceiling of the cave, his arm twitching.

"I can see the light..."

"Axl? Axl!?"

"What pretty flowers..."

I grabbed him and slapped him again.

"No, seriously! Do not die! Nothing a Maverick has ever done to me could compare to what Marianne'll do to me if she found out you died!"

I felt somebody's breath on my neck.

"I've finally found you, Mega Man X. And it looks like this time you're alone."

"Huh-"

They grabbed me by my face, covering up my mouth. My vision started to fade, and my strength began to seece. Right before I passed out, they said one more thing;

"I finally found his gift to me."

Marianne's p.o.v.

I was in a small room with him with an interrogating light.

"Okay, now you wanna tell me why you were being guarded by a Maverick?"

"I don't. Know," he growled angrily.

"Well, tell me what you do know," I said as I sat down across from him. "Tell me who deactivated you and why."

He frowned, as if trying to remember.

"... I was... playing with my dog... Then everything went all black. The last thing I remember were the muttered words... _You've been replaced, Mega Man._ " He dropped his head. "That's all I know. I don't remember a thing past or a minute before that."

"Hmm... Well, it looks like this is quite a mute point. It looks like whoever had deactivated you put that Maverick in charge of guarding you. Either that, or they stole you after you were deactivated. The latter is honestly more plausible, really. You seem to be telling the truth, so I'll leave you alone for now."

"W-wait!" He took my hand. "What year is it?"

"... 21XX."

His grip loosened and his eyes widened.

"One hundred years," he breathed.

He let go of my hand and fell on his knees.

"H-hey, calm down."

"I've been gone for a century...!"

I rubbed his back.

"Calm down. Everything's okay."

"No it's not...! Or it could be, I don't know! Roll... Rush... Dr. Light... Proto Man... What happened to them...?"

"I-I... can't answer that."

I didn't know what else to say to him. I actually forgot Roll existed, not gonna lie... Then I thought of something that might've cheered him up.

"H-hey, I have a- HE'S GONE! Fuck, he must've gone through the window. Damn it...! Now I've gotta find him again!"

Zero's p.o.v.

Okay, putting my pride aside, I got the living shit beat out of me.

"Geez, whoever's controlling me now must really suck. I miss the days where I could move on my own..."

I slowly walked through the portal, and saw Axl directly in front of me, grinning nervously.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey."

"... Hey. What?"

"Ha ha. Okay, Zero, uh, just out of context... what would you do to the guy who told you your best friend was kidnapped, and all that's left of him is his blood and a note with blood on it saying 'We've taken him for ourselves'?"

"I'd murder him in his sleep in the most brutally way possible."

"Oh. Well uh, I guess it's a good thing I'm not telling you that then. Ha ha ha..."

"Ha ha ha! Would you like to take a nap?"

"No... I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sure."

Author's note: I came up with a plot! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

X's p.o.v.

I slowly opened my eyes, but it was too dark in the room to see. I tried to sit up, but I was strapped to a steel sleet.

"Hey... Hey! What's going on!? Let me out of here!"

I couldn't see because of the darkness, but someone was massaging my face.

"Finally, the Mega Project can begin. Dr. Light, you have given many great gifts to us, but this is your greatest."

"Who are you!? Let me out of here!"

To my surprise, she actually let me go.

"Oh. Wow, I actually didn't think you were going to do that."

"I'm so sorry, Mega Man X. We just needed to repair you a bit, we accidentally made you bleed a little bit."

"Hey... would you mind turning on the lights?"

"If we do, there's a chance we could be found."

I started to charge my Buster.

"What do you want with me...!?"

She gently held my Buster, soothing me. I felt myself loosen up, and I lost the charge.

"Relax, Mega Man X, I just want to talk. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Axl's p.o.v.

So, to escape Zero, I had to run into the next Maverick 'Devil Seaking''s stage by myself. Little did I know I'd fallen into the stage of the Maverick that nearly killed Zero.

While I was shooting down a few flying wheels, I remembered that there was somebody controlling me. And unless they were as cute and hot as my Marianne, I wasn't going to let it go without mention.

"Hey!" I called. "Whoever's playing this video game, start talking to me!"

"Huh? Oh my gosh, they're actually continuing to break the fourth wall? And they're actually expecting me to try and break it as well?"

"There you are. So have you been playing our games for a while? ... What? Who are you, anyway?"

"Uh... I'm... Michele de los Santos."

I nearly dropped my guns.

"Y-you're Marianne's mother!?"

"Huh!? That... girl is..."

"Oh my gosh...! Uh, i-it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. D. Uh, y-your daughter's very cute and kind. She's told me a lot about you." I heard a thud. "Mrs. D? Mrs. D? Did she faint?"

I tried to move, but I was frozen still like a statue. I knew it was because I was still in a video game, and I needed her to control me. I sighed.

I heard a light 'throom' sound from a saber.

"Axl, where are you~"

"EEE!"

I was too terrified to wonder how the hell he got in here, when only one of us were allowed at a time. I tried to move, but I was still completely petrified.

"Damn it...! Shit...! Mmm... Maybe he won't find me-"

"Hello, Axl."

"AHH!"

"Now... go to sleep so I can get this over with."

"But I'm not tired-"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"Alright...! Alright...!" I got on the ground and just sat there.

"... Are you asleep yet?"

"If I fall asleep, you'll kill me in the most brutal way possible."

"That's the point, now go to sleep!"

"Hey, guys."

"... ... ... ... Hi, X."

"Where the fuck were you?" Zero snapped, turning his saber off. "You almost made me kill Axl in his sleep!"

"I uh, I-I went in here to take on the Maverick. I thought maybe we could do this separately."

"Well what the hell is this!?" I asked as I held up the note. "Why's this written in blood? And why was there blood next to me?"

"Um... I uh, I don't know where that came from."

I grunted.

"Well, don't scare us like that!"

"S-sorry..."

"Wait a second." Zero looked around. "How are we all here? I thought only one of us could enter at a time."

X seemed rather nervous, as he didn't even look either of us in the eye when he said,

"Aha ha ha ha! I guess that sign was lying!"

We were both skeptical of him. I could tell even Zero knew he was hiding something. He seemed to catch on to us, and said quickly,

"Isn't there a Maverick we should be blowing up?"

"Yeah," I said, "but the person from Marianne's Universe who's controlling us just fainted. We're stuck here it seems."

"What!?" X cried. "Uh, maybe they're just controlling you for now-" He tried moving forward, but was stuck in place. "Nope. Looks like we're stuck here."

"Oh yeah, also it's Marianne's mom."

"WHAT!?" they cried in unison.

Classic's p.o.v.

I was walking through the city, lost and confused. I didn't know what to do, or what to think. Everything I ever knew and loved was gone. The layout of the city was absolutely nothing like any other city I'd ever been in.

"Oof!" I bumped into someone. It was a taller blue female robot- Sorry, 'Reploid' with pink hair. "Sorry, miss."

"Oh, don't worry about it, young man!" She kissed my forhead. "Today is not the day to be opologizing! Today is the day to be celebrating!"

She skipped off, humming.

I turned my head back to her in shock. Not just because I was just kissed by a random stranger, but because that voice... She was the one I heard before I deactivated!

I slowly followed her, hiding under a box.

"Hmm," she said, stopping. "That Reploid looked a little familiar... ... Oh well." She continued to walk forward.

I scuttled after her.

Her phone started to ring, and she picked it up immediately.

"What do you want? ... Just keep your eye on him. ... Do what you have to."

 _Wait a sec!_ I thought. _Why am I freaking hiding!?_

I tossed the box up and held up my Buster.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"You... You probably don't remember me, do you? I'm Mega Man." She was shocked by that. "You're the one who deactivated me. Why? What did you mean by 'I've been replaced'?"

She turned her body towards me and glared at me.

"I meant what I said. You have been replaced, nobody needs you know. I'm actually surprised Stein Kong didn't do a good enough job of watching you."

I charged it.

"You're ticking me off! Tell me who you are and why you deactivated m-"

"Shut the fuck up."

She attempted to punch me, but someone swooped me out of the way letting her put a hole in the ground.

"Hey!" It was Marianne. "What's wrong with you!? Are you going Maverick!?"

"Oh! Uh, n-no, this boy just made me mad, that's all. I just lost my head."

"Okay, well don't loose it again, or I'll have Maverick Hunter X look at you!" She started to walk away with me. "Come on, kid."

I looked back. The woman snarled at me.

"That woman," I said, "she deactivated me."

"What!?" Marianne cried as she turned around. She was gone. "Damn it! That explains why she was attacking you. Well, did you get any answers out of her?"

"No."

"... Hey, Mega Man," she said, "you can fight, can't you? And you've got nothing else to do until we find out who that woman is, right?" She smiled. "Would you consider becoming a Maverick Hunter?"

I blinked. "What's that?"

"Hmm... Uh, 'Mavericks' are bad guys, and 'Maverick Hunters' are the people that stop them. Please consider, we only have three members who actually do anything."

"..." I hopped out of her arms. "Right now, I want to find out who that woman- uh, Reploid is. Maybe after I figure out what happened to me I'll join you guys. You sound interesting."

"Thank you. But hey, you can't go alone, mind if I help you out?"

"... Promise you won't do anything funny with me?"

She smiled and held out her pinkie.

"Promise."

I put my pinkie against hers.

"Alright. Let's go. My name's Mega Man."

She giggled. "I know. My name's Marianne."

Mother's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I saw the three Hunters all in one place. I figured I must've been hallucinating, and decided to move them forward. It turns out, I could switch between them at will, only they would still be on the screen.

Eventually, a cut scene triggered.

"You're Devil Seaking," X said coldly, "and you've gone Maverick. Don't take this personally, we're here to disassemble you."

"My Master told me you were coming. I won't hurt you, but don't expect me to go easy on your comrades."

"You keep your hands off of them too!"

"That's asking too much."

The fight against Devil Seaking was pretty difficult, but at the same time his pattern was incredibly simple. He almost always jumped in the air, and when he hit the ground, your character took damage. And he took off a chunk of your health.

The best I could do was use Zero's double jump and saber.

With a few hits from that, he went down rather quickly.

After the fight, Zero's text box popped up.

"Four down, four to go."

An anime cut scene triggered.

"Hey," X said, "you're Mrs. D, aren't you?"

"Huh!?" I looked around the room. "C-can you boys hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you," Zero said, turning to face me. "You're our Ms. Marianne's mother, right? Your daughter is very helpful."

"Oh yeah!" Axl cried merrily. "Were you the one who taught her that aggressive and caring attitude, and that adorable thing where she brushes her bangs out of her eyes?"

I felt my blood freeze.

"H-how did my daughter get in here...!?"

"It's kind of a long story. Putting it short, the video game Universe and your Universe were connected temporarily and we actually took a vacation in your house. But, Marianne was almost killed, so we had to turn her into a Reploid to save her. Because of this, she came to our Universe."

"Oh! And she and I are dating, is that alright?"

I decided to keep my blood pressure under control, and thought maybe this was apart of the game.

"It's... fine, just so long as she's safe."

"Phew..."

"So you're controlling us throughout the rest of this 'adventure.' Please try not to get us killed, I don't like dying."

"Yes, please, I don't want to die again!" Zero said angrily. "I've died like, twice already!"

"I can't make promises, this game is really hard."

"If your anything like your daughter... then I don't think we can trust you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

I didn't know what kind of game this was, but I chose not to believe anything told to me. I came to the conclusion it was a seri affect, and they were programmed to say this dependent on my gender. So I kept playing.

Hoh boy, I shouldn't've.

Marianne's p.o.v.

Classic and I were wandering the city. We'd checked every place we could think of, to the point where he had to carry me. Eventually, I was walking on my own again, but we still had no luck.

"So, Classic- uh, mind if I call you that?"

"Uh, sure."

"Do you know that woman?"

"No," he said as he shook his head. "First time I ever saw her, second time I ever heard her voice."

"Hmm... So why would she want to deactivate you?"

"She said something about replacing me."

I looked up to the sky, ransacking my brain for ideas.

 _Come to think of it, it was never explained why X was built. Maybe... he was replacing Classic. But, why was she deactivating him? Was Light too busy working on X's armor or what?_

A machanaloid jumped in front of us, breaking bits of the landscape.

"What!? The fuck!"

It reached out and pulled Classic away.

"Hey! Marianne!"

"Mega Man! HEY! Hey, wait you bastard!"

Zero's p.o.v.

"Okay, which one are you taking on next, Mrs. D?"

"Uh, give me a moment..."

I looked over at X. He was staring at the ground, with a mix of angst and confusion.

"Hmm..."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I am realizing that I haven't been telling you about the special weapons. Well, that'll be fixed in this chapter or the next! Also, because I want to get to the plot I just came up with, the rest of the Mavericks will be in this one chapter.

Zero's p.o.v.

We'd entered the stage of the next Maverick, 'Forest Wolf.'

Even though I knew I was being controlled against my will, I still felt like an actual fighter while in the stage. I guess I'd grown so used to this by now, it felt like I was moving to my own beat.

Who was really worrying me that entire time was X. He seemed more stressed than usual, and even a little saddened. I could tell something was wrong, and that he was hiding something. I knew he wouldn't tell me openly what the matter was, so I remained silent for the most part. Still, I was worried about him. It wasn't until one moment when Axl was running for his life from a macanaloid that I got the chance to talk to him.

"Hey," I said. "You shouldn't keep something from your team members."

"I..." He didn't look me in the eye. "I'm not hiding anything."

"X, I know you well enough to know when you're lying. I'm not just here to be awesome, I can help you."

"I said I'm fine," he sneered.

"... When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Mother's p.o.v.

The rest of the 'Maverick' stages were normal for the most part. I figured the story would probably play out after I'd defeated all of them, so I did.

Forest Wolf was pretty simple, he was almost identical to the wolf in X1.

The next one, Rocket Parrot, was probably the easiest of all. He just dashed into you, you jumped over head, and then shot the fucker in the back of the head until he died.

Next, Steel Rihno. Sometimes he would charge at you, and you had to jump over him. I found it easiest with Axl's hover ability, so you could dodge and shoot at him. But, if he slammed into the wall then a bolder would fall on you. So most of the time, I used X to dash-jump over him, dash away from the bolder, and shoot him with a charged shot.

Finally, Aura Dragon. His pattern was that he would shoot fireballs at you, and you had to either cut them in half with Zero's saber, or destroy it with a charged up shot from X. His other pattern was that he would sometimes unhook his wings and send them flying at you like boomerangs. You had to jump on them, so when they went back to him, you had to either shoot him or thwack him like crazy.

After I took out Aura Dragon, I was put in a little mini stage where you could only play as X.

Curious, I moved him forward. I couldn't jump, dash, or shoot. All I could do was slowly jog. Eventually, I came up to a pink Reploid with blue hair.

Her text box popped up.

"Well, have you made your decision?"

X cringed in disgust, and took a step closer to her. He closed his eyes, as if something disgusting was in front of him and, with a look of disgust and angst, he kissed her.

She lifted her leg up and kissed him back.

"I take it that's a yes?"

He forced a smile.

"Yes."

She turned around and pressed a few buttons on some type of box. X whiped his mouth in disgust. The girl turned back around and gave the small box to him.

"Are you ready?"

He hesitantly took the box.

I blinked in confusion. Was I missing something?

Axl's p.o.v.

I didn't remember much. The second we'd returned from the Maverick, my consciousness had suddenly faded. I woke up and saw Zero lying in front of me, holding his head.

"What the hell happened...?" he moaned.

"You alright?"

"I think someone hit my head. Huh?" He looked aroud. "Where's X!?" A box hit his head. "Ow!"

"What's this thing? A recorder?" I asked. I picked it up and pressed play.

" _Hello, guys._ "

"X?"

" _I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is, I've found a way to cure Mavericks and turn them back to their original state. My new... 'friend' calls it the 'Mega Project.' Bad news is... it requires me to give up my life._ "

"What!?"

" _My friend Poline has built a type of machine that can cure whatever makes a Maverick. However, for it to work it requires the design of one of the first Reploids. You can probably see where this is going... ... I'm so happy. Finally, we can end this war without any more pointless violence. I know you two wouldn't let me go if I said this to your faces, so forgive me for leaving you with this. Goodbye. ... P.S._ "

Dumb founded, I looked up from the recording. Zero was literally on fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"EEP!"

He grabbed me by the neck and tossed me up to the entrance of the cave.

"DON'T JUST LIE THERE! LET'S START LOOKING FOR HIM!"

Classic's p.o.v.

I was struggling to get out of the giant robot's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Please let me go... Please..." I sighed.

I heard footsteps and voices outside the cell.

"How soon can you get this to work?"

"It'll be ready soon. In the mean time, there's something I want to do. Step in here, please."

"... Why?"

"There's somebody I want us to speak to. Come on."

It was the girl who kidnapped me, and the taller blue robot.

"It's you...!"

"Hmm?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds, until the woman chuckled, breaking the silence.

"It's about time I told you everything, Mega Man," she said. "My name is Poline. Believe it or not, I was once a human from the year 20XX. I suppose you knew a friend of mine, Dr. Thomas Light?"

"My dad?"

"He and I were good friends when we were studying the structure of robots. One day, I dared him to make a robot exactly like Proto Man, who could think for himself, only with a conscience. Of course, he accepted the challange without anything in return." She put her hand on his shoulder. "And that's where he came from. Mega Man, meet your brother, Mega Man X."

Our eyes both widened from shock.

 _Brother!?_

"He was meant to replace you, be your superior, so Dr. Light decided to deactivate you. Of course, I did it for him as he was busy building Mega Man X at the time. I wanted to borrow him for a bit once he was complete, but after the scaring you and what's-his-face, Dr. Wily did to the world he was worried humans would be scared of your brother. He decided to wait until the shock had worn off, but unfortunately didn't live long enough to see that day. I, however, turned myself into the type of robot Light had designed so I could live forever, and now here we are."

He and I were still staring at each other. Eventually, I looked away from him and at the ground.

"Why...?" I asked as my hands formed fists. "Why would Dr. Light replace me...? Without telling me!? Why didn't Roll say anything!?"

Poline laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it didn't matter if you knew you were still alive or not. You're just an old piece of scrap metal that can rot for all we care."

We were all silent for what felt like an eternity.

"I," X stammered, "I didn't mean to-"

"Come on, Mega Man X," Poline said as she took his hand. "The machine for the Mega Project is almost ready. Don't you want to cure all Mavericks?"

He looked back at me, then back at Poline and nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."

X's p.o.v.

Through the steel walls of the cell, I could hear the small Reploid whimpering behind the door. Everything in my code was urging me to burst down that door and hug him! I felt a sob work its way up my throat, and guilt slip its way into my chest.

"Mega Man X," Poline said, "are you coming, sweetie?"

"Y-yeah," I said with a slight nod. "And, just call me X."

"Alright. The machine is this way, it should be ready in a couple of minutes."

I got in the machine. A smile creeped on my face.

 _This is great!_ I thought. _I'm saving the world from Mavericks without having to destroying them,_ _and_ _I have a brother! This is the happiest last moment of my life. Now, I only have one regret... And that's not getting to know my brother too well. Please forgive me, Mega Man. But, the only other thing that I would regret is telling Zero that. ... But, it's in the P.S., he should know. ... It's over..._


	6. Chapter 6

Classic's p.o.v.

I can't begin to tell you how many tears fell on the floor.

"What...?" I whispered. "What...? What's wrong with me!?"

Poline stepped into the cell, chuckling. She grabbed my face and made me look her in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you cry, little boy?"

"Can it, hag...!"

"Ha ha ha! Bozo, take him with us. I've got something in mind for you, Mega Man."

I growled at her.

Mother's p.o.v.

I was put into the same mini stage from earlier. The only difference was that I was playing as Axl and Zero, and I could use their special abilities as well as jump.

As I was playing, Axl's text box popped up.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting him kill himself. We can use our new weapons to affect the enviroment and hopefully find him."

At first I didn't know what he meant by that, then I remembered Marianne once told me that once they defeat a Maverick they get a 'special weapon.'

From Stein Kong, Zero got the ability to turn his saber into a giant-ass hammer. Axl got a yo-yo thing that bounced back and, forth hitting enemies a total of eight times. Silly, but damn it was fun!

From Soldier Spider, Zero got a sword make out of two giant fangs that did twice the damage the normal z-saber would. And Axl got the ability to shoot web grinades out in all directions, which exploded quickly, and you could shoot as many as you wanted until your energy ran out.

From Devil Seaking, Zero got a giant sphere that he could use to stab people. And Axl got bubbles. ... That explode.

From Forest Wolf, Zero got the ability to make fangs appear on the sides of his z-saber. It did three times normal damage. Axl got the ability to shoot teeth out of his pistol, in all directions of course.

From Rocket Parrot, Zero got a katana with a giant "R" on it that did twice normal damage. And Axl got bombs. ... Next!

From Steel Rhino, Zero got a weapon that actually looked like a Rhino's tusk. And Axl got the ability to shoot multiple tusks.

Finally, Aura Dragon gave Zero a saber made out of blue flames, and Axl the ability to shoot blue fire balls. And that's all of them.

Axl's text box popped up.

"Damn it! We still haven't found anyth- MMF!"

Zero covered his mouth. "Quiet!" he whispered as he moved him and himself behind a tree. An anime cut scene triggered.

Zero's p.o.v.

A girl along and a macanaloid were coming out of a small mansion. It wasn't until they were half way out that I noticed they were carrying the small blue Reploid from earlier.

"What are you gonna do to me and Mega Man X?"

I perked my head up.

"That poor X, he thinks he's saving Mavericks." The woman chuckled evilly. "But what he's really doing is spreading a virus that'll turn the entire city's population into Mavericks."

"YOU SLUT!"

"And I'm going to be ruling them all."

"YOU SLUT!"

"Oh shut up. After Mega Man X, the only Reploid powerful enough to stop me, dies, then I'll watch in glory as the new born Mavericks destroy everything. Now enough explanation, let's get moving."

After they were out of sight, we broke the lock and burst in the mansion.

"Damn it," I growled, "he's gonna kill himself for nothing! Come on, let's hurry up and find him before he spreads out that virus."

After about five minutes of split-up searching, I found a room containing a pod... with X in it.

"Oh, you are shitting me," I growled.

I knocked on the pod gently as if it were a door, waking him up. He opened it, and I immediately punched him into the ground.

"YOU MORON!"

"Ow...! Z-Zero?"

I grabbed him by the neck and shook him angrily.

"You seriously let that slut trick you like this!? You've been a Maverick Hunter for what, twenty years now you should've been able to spot that!"

"Hey dude!" Axl cried as he hopped into the room. "I found this giant cockroach in one of the toilets! It's cute, can I keep it?"

"YOU'RE MAKING THIS GUY LOOK LIKE AN EINSTEIN!" I roared at X.

"So can I keep it?"

"... I think I made him pass out."

"Oh! You found X!"

X's p.o.v.

After I regained consciousness, they told me what they overheard outside.

"She tricked me!? That slut!"

"Wow," Axl muttered, "a stupid happening isn't my fault this time!"

I shot him in the head.

"Damn it," I growled.

"Well, we got you out just in time. Now we've gotta go see what she's doing to that small blue Reploid."

"Mega Man!" I cried. "She took him out of the cell!? Where'd they go!?"

"I don't know, but let's see if we can find them."

"... That Reploid," I said, "he's my brother."

"Huh? You have a brother?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"What a twist!" Axl said as he sat up. "So can I keep the cockroach?"

"He and I were both built by Dr. Light, and I was designed to replace him. Now come on, let's go get that slut!"

"So... cockroach!"

"You can keep it."

"YAY!"

The second we stepped out of the building, a fist met my face. Their relationship didn't go too well, so my face moved onto the ground.

"Oh!" It was Marianne. "Sorry."

"Hey, honey."

"Marianne, mind helping us with something? We're looking for a pink Reploid with blue hair, she's got the small Reploid that we found earlier."

"Damn it! So she's the one who caught him!" she growled. "Okay, but there's no way I'm doing any of the fighting."

"Deal," I said as I stood up. "Hopefully we won't have to fight at all. I think it'd go faster if we split up. Marianne, you go with Axl just in case."

"Okay."

He picked her up as he was hovering.

"Hold on tight! And do your best to make sure I don't kill that slut."

"Okay, let's meet up here if we find him."

Zero's p.o.v.

I did my best to remain hidden behind some trees and bushes, and my hand was an inch away from my Z-Saber at all times.

Eventually, I heard running footsteps in front of me. Mega Man lunged out of a cave and crawled closer to me.

"Help me... please..."

"Holy crap! Here," I said as I pulled out a Sub Tank. "Here's some healing energy."

"Thanks..." He consumed the energy. "OH CRUD, IT MADE IT WORSE!"

"What the hell happened to you!?"

"Poline... did this to me...," he moaned. Footsteps of a macanaloid came from the cave. "Oh crap! They're after me! Please help me, mister!"

I grabbed him and I was about to pick him up and run for our lives, but I stopped. I didn't move him, I just stared at him blankly.

" _He's my brother."_

I stood up and backed away from him.

"H-hey, what're you doing? Help me...!" The macanaloid stepped out of the cave. "CRAP!" It picked him up. "Let me go! MISTER, HELP ME!"

I stood there and watched the macanaloid haul him back into the cave. I turned around and walked away.

"Good riddance."


	7. Chapter 7

Zero's p.o.v.

I kept walking away from the cave. I didn't feel any regret or remorse for leaving the kid alone to die. If anything, I felt satisfaction. My conscience was yelling at me for having that feeling. What was wrong with me!?

"Axl to X and Zero, come in. Marianne and I found a cave, and I think I heard Mega Man's voice. I'll put a signal here so you can find it. You two had better hurry up, or I might steal the action all for myself."

"We'll be there," X said. "Try not to hurt anyone if you can."

"I can't make any promises."

"... I'll be there," I said.

I got to the beacon point right when X did.

"Good, you're here. Let's see if we can find him."

He dashed into the cave.

"... That other Mega Man can die for all I care," I said as I slowly followed him. "And I care very little."

What was I saying? Why did I suddenly want this boy dead? That wasn't like me at all.

Mother's p.o.v.

I was beginning to hate Zero. Why didn't he care about Mega Man? What did he ever do to him?

So anyway, I was put in a stage where you could only play as X and Zero. I entered a room and gasped at the site. Axl was holding an unconscious (how many times have I wrote that in this fic?) Marianne, both were bleeding. X's text box popped up.

"Axl! What the hell happened here!?"

"That thing," he said, out of breath, "it..." He passed out before he could say anything else.

"Axl!"

Jumping onto the ground from the ceiling was a robotic panther. A fight started. Now would be a good time to say what weapons X got.

From Stein Kong he got the ability to shoot multiple giant ass rocks.

From Soldier Spider, he got the ability to shoot an actual spider out, and the spider would eat off a chunk of enemy health.

From Death Seaking, he got the ability to shoot a torpedo.

From Forest Wolf, he could shoot out a wolf that would run into people and take away another chunk of their health.

From Rocket Parrot, he got a Parrot Rocket. That's pretty much what it sounds like.

From Steel Rhino, he got the ability to shoot a Rhinoceros that would stomp on an enemy, taking out a huge chunk of health.

From Aura Dragon, he got a flame thrower with blue flames.

Needless to say, he was very OP, and I only needed him to take out the mini boss.

After the fight, his text box popped up.

"Axl, Marianne, are you two okay?"

"Aheh heh... I think our wounds speak for us," Axl moaned.

"Damn it," Zero growled. "Come on, X, let's find that slut and snap her neck. You and Marianne try getting back to base."

"A-alright..."

After X exited the room, the door suddenly closed behind him, cutting him and the others off.

"ZERO! AXL!"

"X! Go on ahead, I'll meet you up there!"

"Alright. Catch up soon."

After at least two minutes of walking and energy collecting, X came into a boss room. To my surprise, the one waiting for him was Classic Mega Man.

"Mega Man!" X cried happily. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"... Poline's plan has failed, I see," he said. "But her plan for me hasn't. Her plan was to make me stronger, so I could have my revenge against the Light family. But it turns out, I don't need that. The one I want revenge against is right here."

"Huh? You're going to kill me? Have you gone Maverick!?"

"I don't know what a Maverick is. Nothing has happened to me, except I am way stronger now. My father tried to replace me with you, but I'll show him he didn't need to."

"Mega Man, I never wanted to replace-"

"Can it, fag. I'll show you... I'll show everyone...! I AM THE ONLY MEGA MAN!"

I was put into a boss fight.

Mega Man was actually pretty easy. Most of the fight, he was just charging up his Buster, leaving him open for attack. But he also sometimes shot special weapons that were from the classic series, which did quite a bit of damage. But overall, he was pretty easy, and X took him out in a few minutes.

X's p.o.v.

I didn't hurt him enough for him to die, his armor was just broken, and a bit of electricity was running along his arm.

I walked up to him. I actually felt my heart split in two when I saw him crying.

"What's wrong with me?" he sobbed. "Even with new power given to me by a slut, I'm still not strong enough to be the best design for Mega Man. I'm just the sloppy first try that didn't work..."

I bent down next to him and picked him up.

"Hey," I said, "you put up a good fight. I never wanted to replace you, Dr. Light wanted to replace you. I didn't even know you existed until earlier today. But, now that I know I have a brother, I'm actually really happy. So, instead of competing to see who's the best Mega Man..." I felt myself blush a bit. "How about we be what we are? Brothers?"

He looked up to me.

"I just tried to kill you, and you want to be my family?"

"No. I want YOU to be MY family. So please?"

He rolled over onto my lap.

"I guess I would like a brother," he whispered. "My other brother was evil, and tried to kill me multiple times."

"Ha ha, sounds like an abusive relationship."

"Shut up."

"Ha ha ha!"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Fine, humor me. I'll give you a shot, Mega Man X."

I whiped his eyes.

"Call me X."

A macanaloid broke through the ceiling.

"What the fu-"

"HEY!" It grabbed Classic. "Put me down! Put me DOWN!"

Poline came out of the macanaloid and laughed.

"Now that he's stronger, I can use him for the bomb."

"Bomb? What bomb!?"

"Just in case my plan for you to turn everyone into a Maverick failed, I devised a back-up plan where I would use Classic Mega Man's power to create a bomb that'll whipe out humans and Reploids. With me being protected, of course."

"Let me go!"

"Try to stop me, X. No, really, I want a challange. I'll be waiting for you and the other two Maverick Hunters in a park called Linkon Park, meet me and Mega Man there."

I tried to shoot it, but it hopped out of the building before I could.

"MEGA MAN!" I cried. I fell on my knees and punched the ground. "No matter what," I growled, "I'll save you...!"

Zero's p.o.v.

We went back to base first to give Axl and Marianne repairs. X and I were waiting outside the repair room.

"You think you can save the kid without destroying him along with the bomb?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "but I'll try."

"You can't do it without killing him," I said. "It doesn't matter, he dies either way, you're gonna have to pull the trigger."

"I'll find a way to help him without killing him."

"I know you don't like it, but it's either he dies, or he dies with everyone else!"

"No one's gonna die!"

"You barely even know this kid! Didn't he blast a hole in your chest earlier? What do you care what happens to him!?"

"He's my brother."

"Well you were my brother first!"

We were both quiet for what felt like an eternity. The second they left my mouth, I realized how stupid and sudden my words were. I was embarrased, and felt incredibly stupid.

"I-I'm sorry," I said as I took a step backwards. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know where that came from."

"Zero-"

"No, no. Go ahead, try to rescue him. Stay true to your biological family."

I turned around and folded my arms. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want that conversation to continue. ... But of course, he continued it.

"Didn't you hear my goodbye message?"

"Huh? Yeah, I heard it."

"... Did you not hear the P.S.?"

"P.S.? Uh, no, I got pissed and stormed off before I could."

"Do you still have the recorder?"

"Yeah," I said as I held it up.

He smiled.

"You can listen to the P.S. when you're ready."

I looked at him for a second, then at the recorder.

About an hour later, Axl was finally repaired, and we immediately headed for 'Linkon Park' on some old Chaser Bikes. Remember those? Yeah, me neither. During the ride, I looked down at the recorder. Curious what his P.S. was, I pressed play.

Classic's p.o.v.

I struggled to get out of its grip, but to no avail.

"Let me go! Let me go you son of a-"

It shoved me into the bomb shell.

"Timer set to forty five minutes," Poline said. She walked over and chuckled at me. "You fool, I can't believe you believed my bullshit story of Dr. Light replacing you with Mega Man X."

"What?"

"You really think that old fool would replace you? He loves you. He was creating X... because he thought you could use a better big brother than Proto Man." She smirked and grabbed the lid to the shell. "I deactivated you because you were no longer needed in this world. But now you're going to die, so it doesn't matter. Goodbye, Mega Man."

"You... slut...!"

Zero's p.o.v.

I gripped the recorder. Uncontrolable tears fell on the recorder as well as my hand. Yes, I know, I was being a complete dork.

I almost crashed the bike into a sign, but luckily I looked up in time to see it and made a quick turn.

I looked up and saw X's bike catching up to mine. With one swipe of my hand, my eyes were dry.

"X," I said with a smirk, "let's go get your bother back."

Author's note: I am aware I uploaded earlier today, but I needed to write this down! X3 Please review and wait for next chapter =D


	8. Chapter 8

X's p.o.v.

"Everyone evacuate!" I yelled. "There's a bomb in here, I repeat, there's a bomb in here! Evacuate now!"

Before we could get everyone evacuated, Ava and a black devil (it's a yellow devil, only black) elevated out of the ground in a tube.

"If you three think you can destroy the bomb before it explodes, be my guests. You only have thirty minutes."

She decended back into the ground in the tube, leaving us to fight.

"Zero, Axl," I said. "Please leave this to me, get everyone else out of here."

"Alright, knock yourself out."

"Aw! I wanna play!"

Mother's p.o.v.

Why the fuck was this so hard!?

The bomb would sometime shrink, and hit you repeatedly. You had to dash under it and shoot it. While it was holding still, you had to shoot it as many times as you could. I found that Soldier Spider was his weakness.

His other move was that he would actually shoot at you with his Buster. The only way you could dodge that was by dash jumping, they were so fast. After what I estimated to be about three minutes of fighting, the bombshell turned red and steam came out of it.

"Five seconds until explosion."

"No... No no!"

I couldn't move X at all.

"Four."

Zero appeared on the screne, but behind the bomb shell. After he appeared, the shell's top cut in half.

"Three."

Axl hovered over it and grabbed Classic, then hovered away with him.

"Two."

"Shoot it now, damn it!"

"One."

I shot Soldier Spider's weapon. A light explosion went off.

Axl's p.o.v.

It didn't destroy anything, it was a light explosion. All it did was send us flying a few feet, and knock us out unconscious.

I opened my eyes and smiled. My two best buddies weren't too far from me, and didn't seem to be hurt at all. I sat up and looked around again. Everything else was fine, but I felt like something was missing.

I looked down at the ground.

"... HE'S GONE!"

In a panick, I ended up searching most of the park, hoping maybe he just flew farther than we did. He was a bit lighter, after all. But after what felt like an eternity (what was really only two minutes) I gave up searching and woke X and Zero up.

"Wake up! We're in a bit of a crisis here! X's brother is gone!"

At first I thought Zero wasn't waking up. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed me by the throat, almost choking me.

"Axl," he said as he turned on his saber, "go to sleep."

"I-I'm not tired-"

"No, we insist," X said behind me, charging up his Buster. "Go to sleep."

"I don't wanna-"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Classic's p.o.v.

"You piece of crap! You bastard!" Poline screeched, digging her foot into my face. "My plan and back-up plan have been ruined because of you and your gosh damned brother! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you all!"

I felt my life slipping away. Out of all the pain I'd gone through that day, I could tell my life was coming to an end. I figured if I was about to go out, I would go out trying to help. I held my arm up against her leg.

"You bastard!" she screeched. "I'll kill you! You're gonna fucking die tonight!"

I turned my arm into my Buster and shot her. She fell on the floor with a hole in her large chest.

"Damn the... Light family..."

Thinking I could use this oportunity to escape, I stood up and held my arm in pain. I tried to walk past her, but my body felt heavy. My vision started to fade, and my strength began to cease.

"X," I whispered, "help... me..."

Zero's p.o.v.

So we couldn't get Axl to go to sleep so we could kill him, we searched the ground of the park for that tube thing that Ava was in, thinking she might've taken the boy with her.

"Come on," I growled, "where is it? Where are they?"

I grew more anxious by the second by the fact I knew this was my fault. If I had just grabbed him at that time when I could've, none of this would've been happening. I just had to let myself get jealous...

Eventually, I tripped over what looked like a glass plate.

"Ha ha! I found it!"

X shot it, making a hole in the ground.

"Come on! Let's go!"

The underground was surprisingly well lit. We searched the place for about an hour, until we finally found the slut Poline next to the blue bomber.

"Mega Man!"

Luckily, the only major damage on the outside we found was the electricity running on his slightly broken arm. But we could tell his insides needed repairs by looking at his arm.

"Come on," X said, "let's get him back to base."

A hand pierced through his stomach. We looked behind him to see an angry Poline snarling at him.

"You bastards...!"

I sliced her hand off. She rolled on the ground, moaning and screaming in pain.

"Shut up," I sneered. "X! Speak to me man!"

He wasn't moving.

"Damn you," Poline growled, "you cut off my fucking arm!"

"Poline," I growled, "go to sleep..."

X's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I was in a repair room across from 'Classic' Mega Man. He opened his eyes and looked back at me.

"Hey, bro," I whispered. "So what do you say? Think we can be a family?"

He smiled.

"That's what we were programmed to be. Ha ha- Ow..."

I moved my hand out towards him. Everything in my code was screaming at me to hug him, but all I could do was put my hand on his little shoulder. He slowly moved his hand up to touch mine.

"Hey," he said, "can I be a Maverick Hunter?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yes, please," said a feminine voice. "We need more Maverick Hunters that actually do stuff."

"Marianne. Where have you been this whole time?"

"Searching for you guys. You scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again or I'll personally disassemble you both!"

"Aheh heh... okay." I nodded. "You don't want to make her mad," I whispered.

Marianne's p.o.v.

I exited the repair room, and felt a bit useless. I was more helpful back when I was a human controlling their every move. That's when I remembered that someone must've been controlling the boys the entire time. I went into a private room to see if I could talk to them.

"Excuse me!" I said. "Are you the one who's been controlling the boys!? Who are you!?"

"... How... can you-"

"Mom!?" I cried. "Mom, is that you?"

"Marianne...! What the hell's going on!? What happened to you!?"

"It's a long story," I said. "The Maverick Hunters somehow came into our Universe, and I was nearly killed. The only way for me to be saved was to become a Reploid. They took me to their Universe, because they were worried what would've happened to me if I'd stayed with you. ... I would've told you, but... Oh come on, would you have believed me?"

"Probably not."

"Ha ha ha! So mom," I said, "please don't worry about me. You've seen how strong these boys are now, they'll protect me. But I don't need them, I've become pretty strong myself since I became a Reploid."

"Alright," she said. "I trust you. Hey, whatever happened to Rush?"

"Ha ha! Looks like this game also had a portal to this Universe! He's right here with us. I put him in the repair room to keep Classic company, and to torture X. Hee hee!"

"Ha. You always were a bad kid."

"Hey!" I said cheerfully, blushing a bit with a smile. "Don't you think these Hunters are cute?"

"Uh, yeah, they're cute."

"Who do you thinks the cutest?" I squeeled.

"Um... I think X is pretty adorable."

"Ha ha! By the way, good news! I've got a boy friend!"

"What!?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Marianne! Are you on the phone or something?"

I opened the door.

"Hi, Axl. I'm talking with my mom."

"Oh, hi Mrs. D! Thanks for controlling us correctly without killing us!" There was a thud in the distance. "M-Mrs. D?"

"I think she fainted from shock," I said. "But now..." I closed the door and pressed Axl against the wall. "We are alone."

He chuckled.

Zero's p.o.v.

I was in the room next to the repair room. I felt upset, but at the same time relieved. I was happy that this was finally over, but I was feeling guilty that the last third of it was my doing.

"Why'd I let him go?"

Someone knocked on the slightly opened door. I looked up to see the pretty purple Reploid in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Layer. You need something?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." She snapped her head towards the ceiling. "I'm just checking to make sure if the team is doing fine, I am one of the Navigators after all."

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, not even looking her in the eye.

"A-are you sure?"

"... No," I confessed. "The latter of what happened today was my fault."

She closed the door and walked up to me.

"What did you do?" she asked.

I sighed. I knew I had to get it off of my chest eventually.

"I actually had the chance to save that kid earlier," I said. "But I let him get captured again."

"What!? Why the hell would you do that!?"

"... I was upset at... the fact that he's X's brother." It felt good to get it off of my chest, but it felt terrible to be admitting it. "I guess I wanted to be his brother, seeing as he's practically the only family I've got."

I expected her to slap me. Hell, I wouldn't've been surprised if she took one of her knives and stabbed me. I braced myself for either attacks.

To my surprise, she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything turned out okay in the end. Mega Man and X are almost repaired, in fact it should take only a few more minutes."

"That's good."

She kept her hand on my shoulder, but took my hand with her free one.

"But you still should've known that you didn't need to be jealous like that, you're X's best friend, and he thinks of you as family."

"Ha ha... Yeah, I guess I forgot that."

"And," she said slowly, "for being honest, you win something."

"Huh-"

She kissed me. I looked down at her, dumbfounded. She turned away from me.

"Just uh, don't lie anymore."

She began to walk away when I grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. I pulled her closer to me and smirked. "That's not how you kiss, silly."

I pressed my lips against hers.

That moment actually made me forget about any guilt or pain I'd ever felt. It was the most soothing and refreshing thing I'd ever experienced. She was no Iris, but she'd do.

When the kiss ended, she smiled and chuckled at me.

"Man, I should take lessons from you."

"Sure thing," I said. "We can start tomorrow."

She giggled and turned around to open the door. After she left, I pulled out the recorder with X's goodbye message. I pressed play.

" _Hello, guys. I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is, I've found a way to cure Mavericks and turn them back to their original state. My new... 'friend' calls it the 'Mega Project.' Bad news is... it requires me to give up my life. My friend Poline has built a type of machine that can cure whatever makes a Maverick. However, for it to work it requires the design of one of the first Reploids. You can probably see where this is going._ "

"Hurry up to the P.S.," I growled.

" _I'm so happy. Finally, we can end this war without any more pointless violence. I know you two wouldn't let me go if I said this to your faces, so forgive me for leaving you with this."_

Alia came into the room.

"Zero, X is repaired."

"Finally!" I cheered as I bolted out of the room.

" _P.S._ "

I ran up to the blue bomber and shamelessly hugged him.

 _"Thanks a lot, Zero. You were always like a big brother to me."_

 **Author's note: This is technically the final chapter, but there's one more thing I wanted to do and that's in the next chapter. See ya there. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: In this chapter, it's a combination of some moments I came up with for all of us with the song "Right Here" by Ashes Remain in the backround. Please go check them out, their music is great. And this is in no one's p.o.v. So... here we go!**

(Instrumental)

The Reploids' hug ended. Zero patted him on the back.

"Come on, we've gotta get back to work."

X smiled. "Okay. Good news, my brother decided to join us."

"Good, we need some actual working people around here."

"No one else does anything?" Classic asked.

"Yeah. It's good to have you along, dude."

(I can see every tear you've cried. Like an ocean in your eyes. All the pain and the scars have left you cold.)

"Hey," Zero said, "sorry about ditching you back there. I wasn't feeling too well."

"It's alright."

(I can see all the fears you face. Through a storm that never goes away, don't believe all the lies that you've been told.)

X picked the Robot up.

(I'll be right here now...)

"You two wanna clean up the park?"

The Mega Men nodded.

(To hold you when the sky falls down. I will always...)

"What the hell's up with your hair?"

"SHUT UP!"

(Be the One who took your place. When the rain falls I won't let go, I'll be right here.)

(Instrumental)

"It looks like Classic Mega Man's fitting in just nicely," Axl said while twirling a pistol.

"Yeah," Marianne said. "I'm proud of these boys."

"Me, too. Alia told me X has come a long way since he became a Maverick Hunter."

"Yup, now we just need for you to do that."

"Hey!"

(I will show you the way back home. Never leave you all alone. I will stay until the morning comes.)

"So do you think peace will ever come?" Classic asked.

"I want peace so badly," X said coldly. "But it won't for a long time. But no matter what... I know Zero and I'll continue to fight until it does."

(I'll show you how to live again. And heal the brokeness within. Let Me love you when you come undone. I'll be right here now...)

"So... you hid yourself while you tried to rebuild yourself?"

(To hold you when the sky falls down. I will always...)

"Yeah!" Zero exclaimed, rubbing X's head. "Like I would leave this guy alone."

"Ha ha ha!"

(Be the One who took your place. When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here. When day break seems so far away.)

"Hey, Zero."

(Reach for My hand.)

"Do you think I'll be a good brother...?"

"Ha ha! Well, you were a good one to me. I trust you'll be just as good for your actual brother."

"Thanks, bro."

"Now come on, the girls are probably getting impatient."

(When hope and peace begin to fray, still I will stand... right here now. To hold you when the sky falls down. I will always...)

"X!"

(be the One who took your place. When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here.)

"Are you coming!?"

"X?"

 _These two... Are my family._ "I'm coming! Wait up!"

(The music fades)

"Now let's hurry up." Zero gave him a sly look. "I bet Alia's waiting for you."

"Uhh..."

"Who's Alia?"

"N-nobody...!"

"Ha ha ha!"

 **Author's note: I'm sorry that I didn't put in my theory as to why Axl isn't cannon anymore. I actually forgot my theory. -/-' If incase you couldn't tell, I pictured all of us as a family; with Zero as the oldest, X as the middle child, Classic being the younger brother, and me and Axl as the parents. (Yeah, I don't know how I came up with that, either.) And, sadly, this is one of my last ideas for Mega Man. So, unless you want to see a "A life with Reploids 2" I probably won't make another Mega Man fanfiction for a while. But, I will be making a DBZ one next. So meet me there, and I will catch ya chumps later. ;)**


End file.
